


The Lemon Song

by flashrevolver



Series: Whole Lotta Love [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Asphyxiation, Trans Male Character, Trans jesse, gabriel in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: In which Jesse Mccree is hot for Commander Reyes, and overhears him moaning his name in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filth, so have fun. It's not for mcreyes week, it's just mcreyes porn. Jesse is trans in this and I do use the words clit and cunt so be safe if those make you uncomfortable. (this was originally titled "curse these communal showers")

As soon as Jesse stepped through the door of his room, he locked it behind him and stood against it for a moment, huffing. He almost hadn't made it through training. During their stretches, Commander Reyes had leaned over to touch his toes, and his shirt had ridden up. Then, Jesse had taken a double and a triple take because there, peeking just over the hem of Reyes's pants, was a little strip of black lace. It contrasted with the rest of his clothes—a utilitarian, sturdy training uniform. It was delicate and floral and lay smoothly against his commander's dark skin. 

Jesse's head spun at the memory, and he brought a hand forward to palm himself through his pants, letting out a pathetic whimper. He gathered himself enough to walk to his bed and lay down, lifting his hips to push down his pants. Once his pants were kicked off, he rolled over onto his stomach for a second to breathe and think. He imagined Commander Reyes keeping him after practice and slowly stripping down until all he had on were those lacy panties. Jesse shuddered, hips rolling down against his mattress. He pushed a hand down into his underwear and brought his knees up to lift his hips up off the bed. He was wet, and dipped a finger into himself to spread the slick around.

In his mind's eye, Commander Reyes grabbed Jesse by the hair and pushed his face into his crotch. Jesse could almost smell his commander's harsh scent and imagined he'd be hard, just for him. He wanted to mouth and lick his cock through the soft lace. He wanted to taste Reyes's arousal. Jesse huffed, stroking his clit slowly as the fantasy played out in his head. 

"Fuck," he hissed quietly, spreading his legs further and rolling his hips down into his hand. He rolled over onto his back as he imagined Reyes laying him down and spreading his thighs with his rough hands. Jesse pulled his underwear down and tossed them off to the side before running his hands under his shirt, up his stomach and over his binder, imagining his commander's hands. His right hand found its way back down to his clit, rubbing it firmly in circles. His left hand wrapped snugly around his own throat. 

Every time Jesse could feel himself getting close, he stopped touching himself and squeezed his neck tightly, cutting off his own air. He couldn't tell what made him more lightheaded—his lack of oxygen, or imagining that Commander Reyes was the one choking him. After edging himself five or six times, Jesse let his fingers trail down to his ass and rub lightly at his hole, the wetness from his cunt dripping down and slicking the way. He pushed one finger into himself, back arching at the sting, and then another, not giving himself time to adjust before scissoring his fingers in and out. 

Jesse's breaths were coming in pants now as he stretched himself open and let the heel of his hand grind against his clit. He could feel himself getting close, and slowly added a third finger into himself. It burned so sweetly, and Jesse couldn't help imagining Commander Reyes over him, a hand on his throat, and those black panties shoved aside so that he could push his cock into Jesse. That's all it took, and Jesse was coming, thighs shaking and left hand gripping his own throat tightly as he fucked himself through it.

"Fuck, fuck, Reyes," Jesse wheezed, hole pulsing around his fingers and hips thrusting forward hopelessly. When he came down from his climax he pulled his fingers out of himself slowly, and lay there panting until his breath evened out and his body stopped singing. He sat up gingerly, sweaty sheets clinging to his back.

"God you're pathetic, Mccree," he whispered to himself and scanned the room for his underwear. He got up and grabbed them, but they were soaked through and he decided to just grab a fresh pair. He pulled them up over his hips and padded over to the full body mirror in the corner to give himself a once-over. He looked a fucking mess, and smelled worse. He cursed the layout of the living quarters, because there were no showers except in a communal bathroom down the hall. Jesse knew he needed a shower desperately, and glanced at the clock by his bed. It had been about forty-five minutes since training let out, and that meant most people would be out of the showers by now. He sighed and grabbed a pair of pants, pulling them on before grabbing his shower bag and heading out.

Jesse walked quickly and quietly down the hall. It felt like a walk of shame, but worse because if someone saw him they'd know he'd done this to himself. He picked up the pace and stealthily slid into the shower room. He heard a shower running, but nobody was out changing or congregating, and Jesse sighed in relief. Aside from one person who was showering at the end of the row, Jesse was alone. He grabbed a towel from the rack by the door and set his bag down next to a shower stall, being sure to leave a few stalls between himself and the active shower. He stepped in and started taking his clothes off, throwing them in a pile right outside the stall. 

Right before Jesse turned the water on, he heard a muffled sound echo through the shower room. He paused, listening for a second. He thought he'd imagined it for a moment, but then heard it again much more clearly. It was a short, heavy sigh. It almost sounded like—Jesse shook his head. He hoped he was wrong, but couldn't help listening for a few moments longer. His suspicions were confirmed when a clear moan rose up over the sound of the running shower. 

Jesse's face flushed, and he pulled his hand away from the shower faucet. The voice sounded stunningly familiar. It almost sounded like Reyes. Jesse peeked his head out of the shower and glanced out, down the row of shower stalls. He felt his skin catch fire as another rough groan rang out. He could see a neatly folded set of clothes on the bench next to the shower stall at the end of the room, and laid right across the top was a pair of black panties. 

Jesse's body struggled between arousal and panic. He knew it was wrong to just sit and listen, but he could hardly help himself. The best option would be to just leave. If Reyes were to come out of the shower and saw that Jesse was there listening, he would be pissed. There was no way Jesse could pretend he hadn't heard, because Reyes wasn't exactly being quiet. As if on cue, another moan sounded out, and it set all the blood in Jesse's body to boiling. He knew the longer he waited to leave the deeper he was digging his own grave, and he was about to start getting dressed again when he heard it.

"Mccree," Commander Reyes said, clear as day. The blood drained from Jesse's face and he froze. God damn it, he thought. The commander knew he was there. He contemplated his options for a split second before he heard it again. His own name, coming from Reyes's mouth. But this time, it was long and drawn out and filthy, wrapped up in a groan. Jesse felt his knees start to give under his weight, and he sank slowly to the shower floor. 

He needed to leave, but he just couldn't. His mind raced at a hundred miles per second. Commander Reyes had said his name—no, Commander Reyes had moaned his name. He could hear the sound of his commander stroking himself quickly, and he could hear his harsh breaths speed up. Jesse felt nailed to his spot, completely unable to move. He could feel himself getting wet again, and he cursed his body. Reyes started panting loudly, letting out whimpers that sent chills down Jesse's spine. 

The part of him that was telling him to leave was quickly overpowered by want, and he let a hand trail down between his legs. His clit was sensitive from his last orgasm, but the sound of Reyes moaning and groaning a few stalls down was plenty for Jesse's body to get back in the game. Jesse rubbed himself in quick circles, trying to be as quiet as he could. It didn't take long for him to get to the edge, and it sounded like Reyes wasn't far off either.

"Jesse," the older man breathed, and at the sound of his first name Jesse reached his climax, biting down on his fist to stay quiet. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of the shower, and Jesse felt the panic come back into him. The water in the other shower turned off, and Jesse quickly reached out and pulled his clothes and shower bag into the stall with him. He quickly stood up and wrapped a towel around himself before darting for the door, not bothering to turn around and see if Commander Reyes saw him.

Once he was safely in his room, he threw his stuff down in a huff and kicked it. After giving himself a minute to cool down, Jesse started putting his clothes back on. He cursed under his breath when he saw that he had to have left his binder in the shower room. He pulled his t-shirt on without it and pulled a jacket on, tying his hair into a ponytail at the back and trying to make himself look somewhat presentable. 

An authoritative knock sounded at Jesse's door, and he crossed the room hesitantly to answer. When he opened the door, Commander Reyes appeared. Jesse tried to keep a cool composure.

"Sir?" he said respectfully, standing up straighter. Reyes held up his binder.

"Missing this?"

**Author's Note:**

> I might possibly write a sequel to this if that's a thing people would be interested. Regardless, thanks for reading! Also, I've never actually written porn before so go easy on me.
> 
> Edit: I wrote a sequel


End file.
